Multi-folded and edge perforated stacks of computer paper are extensively used in stand-alone computer printers and in computers which have an integrated printing/plotting mechanism. In many cases, folded paper sheets are fed direct from the paperboard box containing the Z-fold sheets or provision is made on the printer itself to hold a stack of continuous multi-folded edge perforated sheets of computer paper in a suitable rack. The type of stack is generally known interchangeably as Z-fold or fan-folded paper. The term Z-fold will be used herein to describe the type of paper stack which is carried by and refolded by the carrier of the invention. In many operations, printed-on paper is not refolded automatically but rather just exits from the rear of the printer and falls to an adjacent floor or to the rear of the printer and the operator/user must then pick-up and manually refold the whole stack or separate portions of the continuous stack into several smaller refolded stacks for subsequent use or storage. Several printer stands have been suggested and commercially sold which include an acrylic plastic folded paper storage box placed on a work surface on top of which a printer rests and a separate acrylic plastic open catch basket resting on the same work surface for refolding the finished print out; a vinyl-coated wire box under the printer with an end-attached vinyl-coated wire catch basket extending therefrom; a double-tiered vinyl-coated wire box under the printer with stored unused continuous Z-fold paper sheets in a slanted top shelf and a bottom shelf for receiving refolded sheets exiting the printer; and caster-movable floor units with or without shelves for feeding and refolding Z-fold computer paper.
Each of the above prior art carriers or systems take up as much again or more than the space dedicated to the printer housing itself or are stacked below the printer thus raising the printer in elevation above its normal workstation level. It is desirable that the level of the printer and especially a printer incorporated in a keyboard-containing computer or integrator not be placed at a higher level than the normal level for the human user. Further, it is desired to minimize the footprint of the carrier and to make the carrier of a minimal length so that it can fit behind a printer without interference with a work surface back wall which may be as little as two feet from the front edge of the worksurface. The carrier should also be easily movable to provide easy access for connection and disconnection of input and output cables to the printer/computer. Additionally it is highly desirous that the printed-on paper continues to be visible for reading by the user as it is exiting the printing mechanism, as it is being refolded and after it has been refolded and again stacked. Further, it is advantageous to have a construction in which an operator/user can easily manually place identifying comments or indicia on the printed data as it exits the printing mechanism and before it is fully refolded without creasing, wrinkling or tearing the continuous paper sheets. Lastly a device which allows reversal of the unfolding/refolding action is advantageous in that it allows the refolded sheets themselves to be conveyed back into the printer mechanism exit and after refolding into the normally unprinted folded sheets holder, which are then passed a second time through the printer mechanism to perform a reprint or additional print operation (e.g. an additional color presentation) on those sheets. The reprinted sheets are again refolded as they reach the refolding upper trough.